Sink
by snowgem33
Summary: Vetrix kidnaps Rio to lure Shark into a trap that would turn Shark into Quattro's personal puppet, but Yuma, Kite and Orbital 7 look for a way to keep Shark from this horrible fate, leaving him alone with Quattro. How will things go for the two rivals?


In a seemingly never ending battle (re: Duelist vs Supernatural) Vetrix kidnapped Rio. Infuriated, Shark went after the Arclight's but could not do so without the help of Yuma and Kite. They tracked Vetrix and his sons to a Warehouse in the outskirts of town...

* * *

Shark's motorbike screeched to a stop. Yuma took of his helmet and nearly toppled off the bike. "I am NEVER letting you drive me anywhere ever again, Shark." Yuma mumbled. Shark payed no attention; instead watching Kite and Orbital 7 land nearby.

"We should proceed with caution. After they took Hart there's no way we can predict-" Kite began, but Shark cut him off.

"I don't take orders from either of you; especially not YOU, Number Hunter." Shark spat. He ignored Yuma's protests as he climbed of the bike, causing Yuma to fall off and land on his face. Instead of kneeling down to see if Yuma was okay, Shark took off running towards the warehouse.

Kite helped Yuma up and yelled for Shark to get back. Shark pushed the doors of the warehouse open. At first everything was dark, but then a light flickered on. In contrast to its dreary grey outside, the warehouse walls were white and had splattered pink, blue and yellow spots. The floor was marble, also a shining white. In the middle of the floor, however, someone had painted a duel card.

Yuma, Kite and Orbital soon joined him at the entrance. They entered the building cautiously, not planning on falling into one of Vetrix's cruel/creepy traps. Besides the front door, there was only one other door in the room. It was high up connected to a balcony with no way to get up or down on.

"C'mon Vetrix!" Yuma called. "We know you're here!"

"Yuma, why don't you see if you can vault high enough to get to that balcony?" Shark suggested.

"Very funny Shark." Yuma replied.

"This doesn't make any sense." Kite muttered.

Shark turned to face the Number Hunter. "What doesn't make sense is why I'm allowing you to help."

"I strongly suggest you don't let your grudge against me get in the way of our mission."

"Don't worry; I wasn't planning to."

"I agree with Kite." Yuma chimed in," Rio isn't an essential part of their plan is she? I mean, she doesn't have any powers or anything, does she?"

"Are you implying that my sister is worthless?" Shark inquired madly.

"No! Not at all-"

"Spare me, Yuma." Shark rolled his eyes and turned back towards the balcony. "If neither of you is going to help me figure out how to get up to that balcony, I'll just have to do it myself." Shark began to run, preparing to leap up and jump onto the balcony. Kite only then noticed the duel card painted on the floor. His eyes widened.

"Shark! No!" he yelled. Shark once again ignored Kite and kept running. He ran onto the painted card without any concern what-so-ever. The instant his feet touched the painted card, it flipped over just like a real trap card would and glowed white.

A long, sharp string flew out of the card and began to wrap itself around Shark's upper leg's. The purple haired boy fell to his knees as the string proceeded to wrap itself around the remainder of his legs. Another string came out of the card and wrapped itself loosely around Shark's upper waist. Shark made to pull the string off of him but instead the string grew and wrapped itself around Sharks chest and the collar of his jacket.

It pulled Shark's arms behind his back and tied them together. Abruptly, Quattro appeared on the balcony and began to cackle. Shark glowered at him. Carelessly, Quattro jumped off the balcony and landed on his own two feet, which was a lot more than Yuma could ever do.

"Quattro." Shark snarled. The taller smirked.

"Shark. It's been to long." Quattro said.

"Not long enough." Shark replied. Quattro laughed at him.

"I'm afraid you'll have to deal with me if you want to get to your sister, Shark." Quattro sneered. "Too bad."

"Quattro! What have you done with Rio?" Yuma yelled. Quattro looked up; disgust evident on his face.

"He brought you..." Quattro muttered," And Faker's son and his tin can of a machine."

"Please spare the formalities." Kite growled. "What are you up to? Why include Rio Kastle in your plans?"

"All in good time. But I'd expect you'd be more interested in freeing Shark at this moment."

Yuma, Kite and Orbital moved towards Shark; one of Orbital's arms changing into a pair of scissors. "Ah!" Quattro waved a finger. The trio stopped. Quattro circled around Shark.

"I should've mentioned, who ever touches Shark will end up just like he is." Quattro explained.

Yuma raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?" he asked.

"Indubitably." Quattro replied.

"Yuma, don't even think about it." Astral warned. Yuma must have not heard Astral or just didn't care, because he stepped forward and pushed Quattro onto Shark. Another bright flash of light and Quattro was also wrapped up in strings. Yuma's jaw dropped when he saw Vetrix's middle son.

Instead of being wrapped up from the collarbone down on sharp strings like Shark, Quattro merely had four strings wrapped around him. The first was loosely wrapped around his neck; the next loosely wrapped around his waist; another loosely wrapped around his right wrist; and the final wrapped tightly around his right ankle.

"Wha-" Yuma gasped.

"If I wasn't surprised, I'd say 'I told you so'." Astral said.

Quattro chuckled. "Did you really think that was going to work?" he inquired.

"You KNEW I was going to do that?"

"I was counting on it, actually." Quattro admitted. "You see, I figured Shark would be so impatient in the art of saving his sister that he would disregard everything else, even his own safety, to save her, hence stepping on the card. I knew that if I was close enough to Shark when I explained the effects of the trap, you would push me onto him, wrapping me up in my own trap. Now here's the deal: Shark and I are now connected emotionally. I can feel what he feels and he feels what I feel."

Shark's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "Oh shit." he whispered.

"The instant you cut the strings away with out getting trapped yourselves, Shark will be desperate for the connection to be reset; desperate enough to do whatever I say." Quattro continued," All part of a bigger plan, of course."

"Are you saying," Kite snapped," That this whole thing has been a wild goose chase so that you and your flunkies can control Shark?!"

"No. I'll be the only one who can control Shark. But as for the rest," Quattro said," Yes."

"You monster!" Yuma shouted," Shark isn't just some toy you can play with! He's a human being!"

"Says you," Quattro replied," All I see is a puppet in a tangled web." Shark clenched his teeth together and shut his eyes tightly, trying to force himself not to hand over a map of his emotions to Quattro. Quattro's eyes widened slightly and he faced Shark. The purple haired boys face was visibly pink.

"We'll see about that!" Yuma muttered. The dark haired duelist ran out of the building followed by Kite and Orbital 7, leaving the two rivals alone.

Quattro shifted his weight from one foot to another. Shark's eyes remained closed as Quattro circled around him once more. The taller knelt down in front of the other and placed his thumb underneath the others chin. Shark's eyes shot open.

"Ah. There are those beautiful blue eyes." Quattro muttered.

Shark squirmed. "Do you feel...?"

"Yes." Quattro replied. Shark bowed his head. "Hey. Look at me."

Shark slowly raised his head. Even though Quattro's voice sounded calm and gentle, he was afraid of what he'd see when he looked into the others eyes. To his surprise, Quattro's eye shone. He felt happiness course through Quattro's entire body. "Y-you...like me..." he whispered.

Quattro nodded. Shark smirked. "Just what were you planning to do with me if they failed to save me?" he asked.

Quattro grinned. "Bondage is good."

Shark chuckled. "Why don't we settle that matter now?"

Hesitantly, Quattro brushed the hair away from Shark's face, giving him a chance to change his mind. Shark, however, leaned in and captured Quattro's lips. Quattro should have been surprised, he really should've, perhaps even a bit startled but it had been expected.

Shark, in Quattro's opinion, was getting far to comfortable in the dominant position. He bit down on Shark's lower lip, hard enough to draw blood. Shark gasped, and Quattro wasted no time snaking his tongue into Shark's mouth. Shark, however, was not ready to relinquish his power. This assured a fight for dominance, which, much to Shark's distaste, Quattro won.

Shark tasted like mints, which surprised Quattro, because he didn't believe Shark was the type to eat mints. Shark was also slightly surprised, because Quattro tasted like vanilla, and he could've sworn he'd once heard the other male say that vanilla was 'plain old boring'. He also felt frustrated because the desire to hold Quattro against his body was hard to ignore, but quite difficult to actually do considering that he was tied up at the moment (no pun intended).

Quattro found Shark's frustration quite amusing. Just to irritate Shark, he pulled away, pretending to be out of breath.

Shark growled. Quattro gave him his best seductive smirk and began to suck and bite Shark's neck. Shark moaned, trying to pull his wrist apart but the string was wrapped around to tightly for him to do much. Quattro chuckled.

"Something wrong Shark?" he asked nonchalantly.

Shark growled. "I think you know what's wrong with me, Quattro."

"Indeed." Quattro replied smugly.

He sucked on a patch of Shark's neck, causing Shark to moan, until there was a small bruise. He smirked as he looked Shark over. The other boy was panting as if he'd run a marathon, eyes half-lidded, and he was still struggling with his restraints.

"SHARK! SHARK! SHARK! SHARK! WE GOT IT! WE CAN SET YOU FREE! AND YOU WONT BE A MINDLESS ZOMBIE FOR QUATTRO!" Yuma yelled. He, Kite and Orbital were running back towards the warehouse. The door had been open the whole time.

"How droll. I was hoping that it would take them longer to find that magic pair of scissors." Quattro muttered.

"Do you think they saw anything?"

"They would be yelling something completely different if they did." Quattro smirked.

* * *

"Yuma, you owe me $1000." Kite muttered out of the corner of his mouth.

"You gyp! There's no possible way they could get together in the time span of three minutes." Yuma whispered back.

"Personal observation 1: Yuma is clueless to the relationship status of his species." Astral mumbled.


End file.
